


Christmas tree

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: fairy tale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola scena di magia per augurare a tutti un BUON NATALE. [Dedicata alla mia amica Valérie].Partecipa allaChristmas Challenge! NatalePrompt: http://t2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTslaAX9a2gb_OQwpXfTTYBu6x3YBQ7uZszd6wtTjZhaHzOj80qpw





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas tree

Uno degli acini di uva argentata si staccò dal grappolo, cadde su uno dei rami e scivolò tra gli aghi di pino fatti di plastica, rimbalzò accanto a una fatina. Questa sbatté le ali, mise una mano sopra la testa e piegò l’altro braccio davanti al petto; incrociò le gambe, avanzò sulle punte e girò su se stessa alzando la gonnellina rossa. Dalle sue ali si staccò della polvere dorata che cadde su una campanella bianca che dondolò, suonando. Un folletto si sporse appendendosi al ramo, saltò su quello superiore, passò accanto a delle lucine gialle, fece lo slalom tra uno sbadigliante Babbo di Natale e dei soldatini di legno. Chinò il capo e le orecchie verde scuro piegate e traforate gli tremarono; saltò colpendo con il ginocchio una pera di plastica cui caddero i semi neri. Si voltò sentendo rullare un tamburo e delle risatine provenire da una sfera con disegnato uno spartito. Fu abbagliato da delle lucine rosse e blu, delle stelline caddero dai rami, le schivò udendo un battito d’ali. Si sentirono degli squilli di trombe. Una befana disegnata su una calza sbuffò e fece volare via un nastrino giallo che si andò a posare su un pacco di Natale. Uno gnomo alzò la testa e ringhiò, un paio di gocce d’acqua gelata gli ricaddero sul naso rosso a patata. Scosse il capo, lo voltò e guardò un pupazzo di neve muovere i rami, i suoi bottoni neri brillarono. L’angelo in cima alzò il capo guardando volare davanti a lui un fringuello d’oro e blu notte.

Il fringuello fischiò e una fatina si tappò con le manine grandi quanto l'unghia di un mignolo di un bambino le orecchie e sporse il labbro. Sospirò, alzò il capo facendo oscillare la treccia rosso-aranciata. Staccò il nastrino dorato che la teneva appesa al ramo e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, le iridi azzurre le brillarono. Saltò sul ramo successivo e sbatté le ali rosse da farfalla. Volò radente al divano, virò e fece lo slalom tra le candele rosse sul tavolino del salotto. Raggiunse il davanzale della finestra e atterrò. Sentì il marmo freddo sotto i piedi, strofinò le mani tra loro e soffiò. Il fiato si condensò diventando una nuvoletta. Alzò il capo sorridendo, le orecchie a punta le tremarono, le gote cicciottelle si arrossarono. Si passò le mani sulle foglie verdi che le facevano da gonnellino della calzamaglia verde chiaro, le tre bacche rosse che le adornavano il capo di vestiario le sbatterono contro le cosce nivee. Si sporse e guardò fuori dalla finestra. Saltellò sul posto guardando i bagliori verdini dietro gli alberi innevati. L'aurora boreale illuminava il manto erboso e i fiocchi di neve componevano delle fronde candide anche agli abeti più in fondo nel paesaggio. La fatina piegò il capo e ridacchiò.

"Buon Natale, sorelle!" gridò. Un fiocco di neve aderì al vetro della finestra e ne saltò giù una fatina bianca. Questa volteggiò davanti a quella dall'altra parte del vetro, la treccia di capelli bianchi le sbatteva contro il seno stretto da un corpetto bianco. I riflessi azzurri dell'aurora boreale le illuminavano il visetto appuntito e pallido.

"Buon Natale anche a te" sussurrò.


	2. Il folletto e la bambina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo I'm blue remixato nightcore.  
> Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Orchidee

Il folletto e la bambina

  
  
Pixie si mise a saltellare sulle venature bluastre dei petali carnosi delle orchidee azzurre. Dimenò le braccia sottili, le ossa della scatola toracica premevano contro il suo seno nudo. Strisciò i piedi nudi all'indietro, mise una manina sul fianco e allungò l'altro braccio, alzando e abbassando la mano. Alzò e abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma sul suo capo. Lo stelo delle orchidee sotto di lui ondeggiavano. Pixie cadde in ginocchio e fischiò, alzando i pugni al cielo.  
La bambina guardò i fiorellini nel vaso ondeggiare e ridacchiò, sbattendo le mani.  
" _Occhidee_ " biascicò. Pixie si voltò verso di lei e la salutò con la mano.  
  
[106].


End file.
